Hungry Like The Wolf
by midnightoils2002
Summary: PC/GH/10th kingdom crossover - Lucy has a howlingly weird day


"Hungry Like The Wolf"  
  
Lucy and Kevin walked down the main street of Port Charles. Lucy had seen Kevin leaving General Hospital, and went over to talk with him about their future. Kevin wanted to marry Lucy again, but she unsure if she wanted to be Mrs Kevin again.  
"We got married so many times." She said. "Between marriages to me you got involved with other women, like Eve. Maybe we should just consider being friends."  
"But I want you to be my wife." Kevin said.  
"Why?" Lucy said. "After a while, its ho hum married to Kevin again...can you offer me anything new? Anything exciting?"  
"How about this, let me make a suggestion here. If you like it, then we get married, if not, then we just move on." Kevin said. "All right?"  
"What is it?" She asked. Kevin pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips. She was surprised but not much by Kevins actions, yet when he kissed her she could feel her knees melt into her shoes. He pulled away from her. She was cross-eyed.  
"What do you think?" He asked.  
"I think we can set a date. Hows three weeks sound?" She asked.  
"Great." Kevin said. "Let's go celebrate at Lukes club. Half price ribs today."  
Lucy shook herself to bring herself out of the stupor Kevins kiss sent her into. "All right.  
  
They had barely started walking again when something shot out of the alley. It was a hairy bum. Very hairy, he almost looked inhuman.  
"Look out!" Kevin said trying to swing Lucy out of the way.  
The bum leapt at Lucys legs. They dangled over the ground. She winced and screamed.  
"Oh he bit me!" She said.  
Kevin dropped Lucy hard ont eh ground. He picked up a rock and beat the bum with it. The bum howled and ran off into the dark from which he had come.  
"Are you all right?" Kevin asked.  
"Engaged two minutes ago, and alrady he calls me his love." Lucy said to herself. "Hes suffocating me."  
Kevin moved to check the leg. He rolled up Lucys pant leg.  
"OOh not in public. At least wait for a free honey moon suite." She said coyly.  
"As much as I would like it, I'm not getting frisky with you. Don't forget I'm a doctor. Did it hurt badly!"  
"He bit me, of course it hurts!" Lucy whined.  
"He barely broke the skin. A little blood but a little clean up at the bathroom couldnt hurt. Let's get to Lukes, I can tend to you better there."  
  
Lukes  
  
Luke spied Kevin carrying Lucy into the club.  
"What, did you get married again?" He asked. "I can only let you have that newly wed special plate only so often."  
"HA ha." Kevin. "Well get it ready again, three weeks from now."  
"Again? I swear you to marry more than god." Luke said.  
"Someone bit Lucy in the leg." Kevin said as he set her down. "I need something to wash her leg with."  
"Here." Luke threw him a cloth. "Why would someone bite Lucy, you didnt steal his girl too did you? You rascal."  
"No. It was a bum."  
"She might have smelled like food to him." Luke said.  
"Well she does look tasty." Kevin mused. Lucy glared at him. "I'll clean my own leg up, thank you." She got up and hobbled to the bathroom.   
  
The bathroom  
  
She looked in the mirror. She splashed her leg with later and cleaned the now dried blood off her leg. She then splashed her own face. She rubbed it, as her head was starting to hurt. She ran her hand over her mouth. She felt something bumpy in there. She opened her mouth. She stepped back in shock. A set of new pointy teeth sat in there. She opened them up and closed them. It hurt to do so. She closed her mouth. She had weird teeth AND bad breath. She popped a dozen certs in there. Her mouth chewed them into powder within seconds.  
"At least it will be handy when Kevin cooks dinner. Nothing can chew that mans food." Lucy thought. She looked at her leg. Whatever evidence there was of a bite was now gone. Lucy blew this new news off and walked out to the table she had with Kevin. She also was no longer hobbling.  
  
"Oh there you are precious." Kevin said. "Chicken wings?" He offered her the plate. Lucy grabbed it and shoved several pieces into her mouth.  
"You know there, gal, some people dont eat the bones." Luke said. Lucy tore through the plate with lightning speed. She also ate the plate. "Hey that plates gonna cost extra." Luke said. Lucy turned to him and growled at him. Luke barely blinked an eye. "Kevin is it her time of the month? I think I still have Lauras midol behind the bar."  
Lucy screamed as she felt the transfomation take full effect. Her face changed to that of a wolf. She sprouted hair everywhere. She leapt onto the bandstand and growled at the crowd, who was now running out the door. Sonny came in.  
"Whats going on?" He asked. He looked at Lucy, who was no barely recognizable. "What the h...."  
Lucy bounded off the bandstand and mauled Sonny. She ripped at his shirt and pants. She was about to draw blood when someone got her attention. It was Luke. He held another plate of wings.  
"Oh Lucy! i think you want this! You dont want Sonny, hes all stringy." Luke whistled to her. "Here girl!"  
"Hey!" Kevin cried out. "Don't treat my girl like a dog!"  
"If shes not a dog I don't know what the hell she is." Sonny said on the floor.   
  
Lucy, lured by the promise of more chicken wings, leapt from her position on Sonnys chest and ran after Luke. He tossed the plate behind the bar. Lucy leapt over it and disappeared. Luke hit a switch and something rose up from behind the bar. It was a cage.  
"What is that?" Kevin asked.  
"A cage." Luke said. "I was gonna use it, I can't remember why. But now I have the proper opportunity to use it. Now I do."  
"What is that?" Kevin said.  
"Business has been going down. Now that you fiancee of the week has torn loose, it might go down even more." Luke said. "I'd like to share an idea with you." Luke said. "A freak show, with her as the main attraction."  
"What?" Kevin said. "I could never do that."  
"I'll put you in for fifty perfect of the final cut." Luke said.  
"Why can't we just kill her now?" Sonny said approaching the cage slowly. Lucy still had his pants in her teeth. "That was strange, it reminded me of my honey moon night with Carly."  
"You can't kill my source of main profit." Luke said.  
"But I havent killed anyone in weeks!" Sonny said.  
"Boy I hate it when the mafia whines." Luke said. "Go get dressed, you can go try and kill Helena Cassadine, ok?"  
Sonny thought it over. "Okay." He said. He ran off with an experession his face that one could compare to a little boy getting a new toy for christmas.  
  
Overnight  
  
Lucy knew she was an animal now, but she still was capable of thinking like an ordinary human being. She hadnt transformed back to herself yet. The full moon still hung over Lukes club. She could see this via the overhead window.  
"Great, vampires...ice princess...now this!" She said.  
She heard someone come into the room. The noise caught her attention. She looked around all the while getting ready to pounce if it was an enemy. It could be anyone. She wasnt too happy with Luke at the moment so if it was him, she wasnt against jumping him. Then she remembered the cage.  
  
Lucy looked quickly to the right and saw a hairy looking man. It wasnt the same man who jumped her on the street.  
"Hello." He growled.  
"Hello." She growled. She paused noticing the light purring growl she had in her voice now. "What do you want?"  
"I am going to free you." He said.  
"Why?"  
"You are like me. We should stay close together. You can't be here in this freak show." He said opening the cage. "Come on."  
"I don't even know you." Lucy said climbing out of the cage.  
"Wolf is my name." He said.  
"Lucy Coe." She said.  
"I saw you jumped by the man." Wolf said.  
"Then how come you didnt help me?" She asked.  
"The way I look, do you think you would have let me help?" Wolf asked. "The full moon affects us. We'll stay this way only a short time." Wolf offered her his paw. "Come, let me show you my world."  
Lucy hesistate before grabbing her new friends paw. She grabbed it. They bounded out the door.   
  
They visited Port Charles Park. Lucy and Wolf scared some kids making out at the one of the park benches. Lucy got a small amount of joy of scaring the kids. Wolf killed a squrirrel and offered half of it to Lucy. She refused to take it. If she ever got back to normal, she vowed, she was definately going to be a vegetarian.  
  
An hour later they sat in a dark area of the park. Lucy sighed and laid down. Wolf looked at her.  
"All of these things, they give me joy, make me happy." He said. "But you look more miserable the longer I'm with you."  
"I'm not meant to be this way." Lucy said. "Can you help me?"  
"The only way, I hear, to be normal...a human...again is to kill the one who made you."  
"That will be hard. There are tons of bums." Lucy said.  
"If he was at the street you were bitten, then he should still be there." Wolf said. "Its his den. He could have attacked you because you walked by, and were a threat to him."  
"I wouldnt hurt a fly, well maybe a fly but not a bum." Lucy said.  
"Lets go find him. I want you to be normal. If you can't be happy and be with me, then we got help you get back to normal."  
  
Luke went downstairs with a side of beef to feed his new main attraction.  
"Sorry its raw, but I think you'll like it once you get used...to it." He said. He looked deep into the empty cage. "Shes gone! Shes escaped."  
Kevin came down the stairs. "What do you mean shes gone?"  
"Shes not here, hence I mean she gone!" Luke said. "For a doctor, you're not that bright are you??"  
"What do you propose we do?" Kevin asked.  
Luke got a shotgun from behind the desk. "Go get her, bring her back, dead or alive."  
"At least she'll make a cool trophy." Kevin said.  
"She would have been a trophy wife anyway if she married you again." Luke said.  
  
Main street  
  
Lucy and Wolf crept into the alley where Lucy said the bum came from. Finding him was not hard. He leapt out a that them. Lucy growled and attacked him. Wolf, surprised by her sudden actions did little but watch. Once in a while he helped but was swatter back by Lucy. After two minutes she was done. The bum was dead. Wolf pulled her off of him.  
"I'd say you were done."  
"Thank you Wolf." Lucy said. She turned as she heard footprints. "Wolf, someone is coming. She turned to see Wolf but he was already gone. She stood up and walked to the main street. She looked into her reflection in a store window. She was back to normal. The foot steps stopped at her side.  
"Lucy?" Kevin asked.  
"Kevin, I'm me again." She said.  
"Are you sure. You wouldnt harm me?" Kevin asked.  
"Not you, but definately Luke. Put me in a freak show, will ya?" Lucy sniped at him.  
"Well I tried." Luke said. He turned and walked away. "I gotta go open the club, cancel the fliers for the freak show."  
"I guess we can get married after all." Kevin said.  
"Not on your life." Lucy said. "You were gonna get a cut! I never want to see you again."  
"Which means one week." Kevin said.  
"It's gonna be a long week." Lucy sniffed as she turned around to leave. "See you never!"  
Kevin sighed. He thought for a minute. "I wonder if Eve is home."  
Lucy walked by an empty parking lot. She saw a dog pawing through the garbage. She smiled and shook her head. She was glad she as no longer like that, at the same time she had a new appreciation for all things canine.  
  
the end 


End file.
